1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surge protector system and more particularly pertains to protecting each power outlet of a structure from electric transients at various frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surge protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, surge protectors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a single outlet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,436 to Stefani et al. which discloses a surge suppression circuit that employs metal oxide varistors configured to provide back up protection in case of failure of one of the metal oxide varistors. The circuit of the Stefani, however, fails to teach the protection of a plurality of alternating current receptacles within a structure by way of a power service panel. Further, the device of Stefani does not address any means of providing back up protection in a service panel where there is commonly two 120 VAC buses. Finally, the device of Stefani fails to address protection against electric transients at specific frequencies which commonly damage certain appliances within a home.
Further prior art patents of general interest include U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,946 to Misencik et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,319 to Lee et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,021 to Stahl; U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,100 to Urbanek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,667 to Rau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,564 to Carpenter, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,287 to Dreier; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,476 to Kirch et al.
In this respect, the surge protector system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting each power outlet of a structure from electric transients at various frequencies.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved surge protector system which can be used for protecting each power outlet of a structure from electric transients at various frequencies. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.